


Letters to a Loved One

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point, Lizzy has accepted that Ciel doesn't love her. What Ciel did not expect was for her to give him books upon books of ways to confess to his love! When he promises to take at least one of the books' advice, he finds himself writing a letter to his demonic butler.</p>
<p>From Ciel's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to a Loved One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this story will be featured in 'Fanfiction Changes You'. And in said fic, I'll act as if Ciel wrote it. That should be fun, right?... Right? Please say right.
> 
> Um, anyway, most of these tips and stuff are from an actual online article. Like the wording and stuff is different, but the general message is the same. :)

Ciel's POV

Sebastian knocked twice on the door of my study. I knew it was him. I could tell.

"Enter" I called. He opened the door and walked in.

"Lady Elizabeth has arrived. She wishes for you to meet her down by the carriage, as she says she has a surprise for you" he said, and I could just tell that he was amused by the smirk on his damn sexy face.

"Very well. I will be down in a moment" I said, staring at the paperwork I had yet to do. I watched as Sebastian left the room, and sighed in defeat.

The only good point about this, was that Lizzy knew of my affections towards Sebastian. She was shockingly okay with it, and even broke off the engagement herself so I wouldn't suffer any social drawbacks.

The only thing was, I wished that she wouldn't constantly bug me to confess.

With that last thought, I decided that I'd waited in my study long enough. The sooner I got down there, the sooner she would leave. I went downstairs and went outside to meet her at the carriage, as I was told to. She was sitting there, waiting patiently. That is, until she spotted me, at which point she latched onto me and squeezed me so  _tight_ that I thought I'd die!

"E-Elizabeth! I-I can't BREATHE!" I screamed. She let me go at this exclamation, and grinned at me, almost creepily.

"Wait till you see the gift I brought you!" she squealed. She climbed into the carriage, only to drag out a bag full of books.

"Books?" I asked dryly. While it was better than her usual 'gifts', I was still not impressed. She beamed.

"Not just any books! Books on how to confess love!" she announced. I panicked and slapped my hands over her mouth.

"Shhh! No one else even knows I'm in love with someone else, let alone who it is!" I whispered angrily, even though she hadn't said a name. Nonetheless she nodded in understanding, and I removed my hands.

"Why would you bring me those, anyway?" I asked bitterly. She beamed, ignoring my obvious pessimism.

"Because you're so shy about confessing! I thought you could use some help!" she replied, at least she was whispering this time. She thrust the bag into my hands.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but I have no intentions to confess" I whispered back. I attempted to give the bag back to her, but she refused it.

"At least READ one! And keep them! That way if you ever decide that you SHOULD confess, you'll already have the books!" she replied, happily. I sighed.

"Very well. I'll read one, and keep them" I said, if only to make her happy. She squealed and clapped her hands.

"Well, I should go! Bye bye!"

That was the thing. Ever since telling her about who I truly loved, her visits had gotten shorter and fewer. Quite the relief, to be honest.

As her carriage left, I went inside, dragging the heavy books with me. They had to weigh at least... I didn't even know, but it was a hell of a lot!

Speaking of 'hell', Sebastian was suddenly in front of me as I entered the manor.

"My lord? Would you like some help?" he asked in amusement. I sighed, glaring at the bag.

"I suppose. I was going to carry them to my study. Elizabeth wants me to read at least one" I explained. He chuckled and took the bag from me with ease.

"Well, it is nice that you're striving to make her happy, even after she broke off the engagement" he teased. I blushed heavily and looked away.

"Whatever" I muttered, and I started to go upstairs. I could hear him chuckling as he followed.

When we reached the study, he placed the bag next to my desk. I sat in my chair, and stared blankly at the pile of books. I didn't know which one I'd read, but I wanted to keep my promise...

"My lord? Would you like my help in selecting a book?" Sebastian's voice came, and I realized he was still in the room. I glared at him, though I could tell that my cheeks were slightly pink due to the warmth I felt.

"No, just... Just go and make dinner" I demanded weakly. He bowed and left me to my books.

I turned back to the bag and started to rummage through.

Boring, boring, too pushy, boring, WHAT THE HELL, boring, boring...

Just when I thought I should give up, I spotted one.

"'How to Confess Your Love Through a Letter'" I read. I considered it for a moment.

Well, it was better than nothing. I didn't want to suffer the humiliation of having to confess in-person, after all. With a nod of the head, I picked it out of the bag and opened it up.

_Confessing to someone you love is never easy. It seems easy when you dream it or imagine it, but that's because, in your mind, you know they'll return those feelings. In real life, it's never so easy to be certain of this._

_However, confessing through a letter is always easier, because you don't need to see their face. Simply write it and send it off, then wait for a response. Hopefully a good one!_

_So, let's go through the qualities that always make a good love letter._

**_Be honest_ **

_Now is not the time to try and be flirtatious, or play hard-to-get. No, you need to be honest. Completely, utterly honest. Allow your true emotions to take hold, and write what they tell you to write. If need be, visualize your love in your mind, to get the emotions flowing._

That made sense. I could hardly believe it. I half-expected there to be some babble about being flirty and never actually saying what you meant. I shook my head and continued to read.

**_Keep your dignity_ **

_Just because you're pouring your heart out, doesn't mean you should act desperate. It needs to be a romantic way of professing your emotions; Not a plea for help. Maintain confidence and self-esteem in the letter, but don't come off as snobby, either._

Once again, it actually made sense. Perhaps I would take this book's advice, after all.

**_Don't act possessive_ **

_Talking about how you feel when someone else hugs your love, and acting possessive, are two completely different things. If you say 'I did not like it when that girl hugged you, because I wished it was me' would be fine. However, 'I did not like it when that girl hugged you, because you are mine and only mine' will put them off and possibly lessen the chances of a positive reply._

I smirked, thinking of how I always felt whenever Grell flirted with Sebastian. But he never actually flirted back, I suppose, so that most likely doesn't count.

**_Make it unconditional_ **

_Let's be honest here. The reason you want to write a letter is because you fear they won't feel the same, and you don't want to be face-to-face when the rejection happens. However, they may believe that you're trying to be romantic so they'll fall for you. Love letters are quite romantic, after all. So, make sure you mention that you won't hold it against them, if they don't feel the way you do. This might also help get over the sting of rejection, should it happen._

Of course. That much was obvious. Besides, there was no 'if' when it came to Sebastian rejecting my feelings. Only a 'when' or 'how'. He wanted me for my soul. End of story.

This was where the book started to talk about ways to write the letter, such as type-writing versus handwriting, so I closed it. I had what I needed. I would write my letter to Sebastian. Right here, right now.

I grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen, and started to write.

It took me a while to finish, and by the time I was signing my name at the bottom, Sebastian knocked on the door. I panicked and hid the paper under the book, before allowing him in.

He entered, and thankfully he didn't seem to notice the title of the book on my desk.

"Young master, I have prepared your dinner. Would you like me to bring it to you?" he asked.

"Yes. I have a lot of work to finish" I replied, knowing that my 'work' would just be me looking over the letter. He bowed and left. I sighed and picked up the letter, starting to reread it for any imperfections.

_Dear Sebastian,_

_First off, let me say that this letter should not change anything between us. I am telling you my feelings. Nothing more, nothing less, and if you, by some miracle, happened to return the emotions I hold within my heart, I would be incredibly happy, however impossible that emotion may seem for someone like me. However that will not change the fact that, in the end, you will have to take my soul. But Elizabeth wanted me to confess, so here I go._

_I am in love with you. I, a mere human, unworthy of a demon's affections, have foolishly fallen for the very demon that will be my end. I can't exactly say when it happened, but it happened and that's all that matters._

_At this point I've come to question my own sanity. I find myself thinking of you nearly every waking moment, and at night my dreams are filled with you, and the childish notion that you love me as well. Sometimes they are sweet and innocent, other times... Well, you can figure it out. I'm certainly not going to spell it out for you._

_I hope you realize that, no matter how harshly or gently you reject me, I will never stop my affections. In fact, now that you know, I might demand a kiss or two. (I'm kidding) Even if you sucked out my soul as a way of rejection... I'd still love you. And let's be honest, we're probably never going to track down those people I want to get revenge on. Take my soul if you want it. I don't care. I just want you to be happy._

_Sincerely, Ciel_

Just as I finished reading it, Sebastian knocked again.

"Come in" I said, not bothering to hide the letter this time. I would give it to him now. Better than later, when I'd probably panic and chicken out.

He came in, rolling a cart that had my dinner on it. He rattled off the dinner for tonight, but I barely heard him, just waited for him to stop talking. When he did, he started to place the food in front of me. He saw my letter, and seemed to notice his name at the top. He picked it up, looking at me questioningly, as if asking if it was okay.

"Read it" I mumbled, shoving a forkful of food into my mouth. He nodded and complied. I watched his expressions from the corner of my eye.

First, he seemed confused. Then he looked shocked. Then... Happy? Then he blushed a bit, but still looked happy. And then he went back to shocked, but some of the happiness was under the surface.

I pretended not to notice.

"My lord?" he choked out. I looked up, and gasped. Were those... Were those  _tears_ in his eyes?!

"S-Sebastian?"

"Young master, please tell me that this isn't some joke. That these are your true feelings" he said... Hopefully? Was there a possibility that he could return my feelings?

"Of course they're my true feelings. Why would I say that and not mean it?" I pointed out. He stared at me for a moment, not saying anything, before pulling me into a hug.

I froze. What was going on? Did he... Did he really... Love me back? My heart was pounding.

"I love you too, my lord" he said softly. That did it for me, and I pulled away, only to smash our lips together in a desperate, passionate kiss. He responded eagerly.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thanked Elizabeth.


End file.
